Unlucky Lover
by misscheif007
Summary: Since a horseshoe was carved upside down on the back of her neck Avera has faced extremely bad luck. As she tries to live her life as normal as possible she constantly comes into contact with goons, thugs, and creeps. Once night the turtles stumble onto her and she becomes a constant worry to a certain turtle. OC
1. Chapter 1

Avera ran fast and hard, she didn't bother to look behind her. He was running after her she was quite certain since she heard his heavy breathing. She was hardly breaking a sweat since she was used to running and he sounded like he was on the verge of passing out. Once he gave up chasing her she could go home and hide for the rest of the night.

Avera ran harder hoping it would make him stop chasing her. Her heart beat fast in her chest and her vision was starting to blur from the tears in her eyes.

"I'll get you!" He shouted finally stopping by a tree in Central Park. "You can't hide in this city."

Avera turned for a second to make sure he wasn't still coming after her. She ran off towards the gate of the park. As soon as she got within ten yards of the gate a group of guys blocked it. Avera skidded to a stop a little bit away from them. They snickered and she heard clinking. She eyed the liquor bottles and dread set into her. It was bad enough she had to run from one goon, but she didn't know if she had enough energy to run from a group.

"Hey there sweet cheeks," one said. "How about keeping us company for a while?"

Avera shook her head and replied, "Let me pass. I have no desire to fight with you."

Another goon laughed. "Wouldn't be much of a fight now would it."

They started towards her and she started backing up. A yell sounded behind her as the goon from earlier closed her only exit. Avera sighed and tried to think of how to get out of her predicament. She swallowed and realized that she was surrounded. She spun around looking for the weakest opponent. It was hard to tell since it was dark.

Arms grabbed her and she started to struggle. One of the men approached her and punched her in the stomach. She let out a cry of pain. She kicked and threw herself back trying to dislodge him from her. Another goon grabbed her and helped the first. She fought to stay on her feet as they tried to wrestle her to the ground. The others were laughing and cheering.

One of the men pulled a knife out of his pocket and held it against her throat as her back finally hit the cold ground. Avera stiffened as he cut open her shirt revealing her bra. She was glad that it was sports bra and covered her large breasts. A nunchaku was slammed into the knife wielders face. Relief poured through her as the knife was taken away from her body. The men released her arms as they faced where they faced their attackers.

Avera sits up and looks around her. The men are knocked out and shadows race towards the trees. She looks for her savior and doesn't find a trace. She moves towards the gate again warily waiting for the next dangerous thing to come out at her. She decided that she must have the worse luck ever. Her foot collides with something and the sound of metal on stone grates against her ears. She looks down and sees a sai on the ground.

Gingerly she picks it up and looks it over. It must have come from the guy or guys who saved her. She takes it with her as she starts towards her home again.

He let out a low growl. Raphael couldn't believe that he forgot about his sai. The girl took off from the park and he followed. His brother Michelangelo was right behind him. They followed her out of the park and into the streets. She ends up going into an apartment above a bar. They watch her through the window as she turns the light on in the small place.

Raphael notices that she places the sai on the coffee table. He watches as she locks her doors and steps into another room. She throws the ruined shirt on the ground and they look away as she changes her clothes. When they believe it's safe to look they're shocked to see her struggling with a man in her apartment.

They quickly enter through one of her windows. They burst through her door as her head is slammed roughly down onto an end table. She lets out a groan and slumps down to the floor. Raphael quickly disarms the man while Michelangelo knocks him out cold. The girl clutches her head as she backs away from them. Michelangelo shoots Raphael a quick look a silent conversation goes between them.

"Whoa now," Michelangelo says. "No worries, we're just gonna have you checked out by our brother and in the morning you can come back here."

Her green eyes grew bigger and she shook her head. Raphael exchanges another look with Michelangelo before scooping her up against him. Her eyes grow even bigger as she stares up into his face. He ignores her as Michelangelo grabs and dumps the guy outside her door before relocking it. He snatches her keys before turning off her lights.

They make quick work going to the nearest man hole and climbing down. It amazes them that she isn't far from the lair. Michelangelo gets Donatello while Leonardo takes her from Raphael. She just stares at them while they try to pry information out of her. Leonardo places her on the medical bed in the lab and then ushers the others from the room.

Outside Michelangelo goes over to the couch and sits down for once not bothering with the television or his video games. Raphael joins him and they exchange another look. Leonardo stares at his brothers before sighing and standing before them.

"What exactly happened tonight?" he asks crossing his arms. "Where did you find her?"

"We were going through patrol and she was running away from someone in the park," Michelangelo began. "She was able to get away from him and then these guys at the gates surrounded her and previous goon joined them. That's when we intervened. They were able to cut her shirt open before we could stop them. We followed her home since she hadn't seen us and she'd taken Raph's sai he'd dropped. Well we were waiting for her to go to bed before we just popped in and took it. Then we saw her fighting with another goon in her apartment."

"Worse luck ever," Raphael says. "It's bad enough one goon but then a gang of them and then another in her apartment. I mean you'd think she was a bad luck magnet."

Donatello checks her blood pressure and examines her reflexes. He then examines her head where she smacked it against the end table. His confusion was evident on his face as nothing seems to be wrong with her. Her green eyes keep following him everywhere. He brushes her black hair off of her neck and sees a scar in the shape of a horseshoe.

"So where'd you get this scar from?" he asks brushing his finger over it.

"It's what you get when you break the heart of a psycho," she says without emotion. "He curses you with bad luck forever, or so he thinks."

Donatello starts rubbing his hands over her spine, looking for a displaced disk. He finds everything in place and runs his hands under her bra to check her shoulder blades. He removes his hands and sighs.

"So what's your name?" he asks. "I'm Donatello, you can tell us a part from our colors. Raphael is red, Michelangelo is orange, and Leonardo is blue."

"Avera," she says stretching herself out. "When can I leave this place?"

"Oh," he says blushing. "Would you like a shirt to cover up with?"

"I'll be fine," she says. "I'll keep your existence a secret. Besides if I tell everyone there are giant talking turtles down in the sewers I'd end up in a psyche ward."

Avera slides off the bed and stretches herself out. She turns to face Donatello. He blushes as she smiles at him. Her hands go to her hips as she cocks her head at him. He coughs awkwardly as she sashays over to him. She stretches onto her toes as her lips press against his cheek.

Donatello freezes as she pulls away and walks out of the room. He stares at the door as he hears Michelangelo's laughter. A knock sounds at the door as Leonardo walks in. He stares at Donatello's frozen form. He avoids his brother's eyes as he turns to add her information to his computer.

Avera sighs as she looks through her apartment for any intruders. She finds it empty and checks to make sure she locked her door. She crashes onto her bed and tries not to cry out in pain. Her body feels like every bone is broke. She knows bruises will form while she sleeps. She sighs and rolls onto her side to curl up into a ball.

She closes her eyes and tries to fight off the pain radiating through her body. Her day consisted of fighting a goon who tried to force himself on her in the morning to lunch time rush of chasing a guy to get her wallet back. Then there was the goon who tried to rape her in the park to the group of goons who wanted some fun. Finishing her day off with the intruder in her apartment. She'd been thrown against walls and punched, kicked and smacked around all day.

Avera winces as she rolls back onto her back trying to find a comfortable position. Willis had cursed her alright. Her body was becoming used to being a punching bag and roughed up daily. She stills as she hears her window open, her heart races in her chest as she prepares herself for another fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Donatello's brown eyes met her fearful green ones. Avera winces as he sits down on the bed next to her. He watches as she bites her lip from crying out as his hand lands on her shoulder. He immediately removes it and shock courses through him. He sighs as he goes into her bathroom and rummages through her cupboards.

Avera is sitting up in bed when he returns with her steel resolve back in place. He pushes her back down and helps her remove her bra. Donatello starts rubbing the icy/hot into her back. He finds himself scowling her.

"You should have told me you were in pain," he chides. "I could have given you some medicine or pain killers."

"They're for the weak," she says groaning. "It's Friday so I can sleep it off this weekend."

"Sleep it off?" he nearly shouts at her. Donatello finds himself irritated at her, something his calm nature rarely feels. He feels something for her that he hasn't felt for anyone else. "What exactly put you in this state to begin with?"

"Life," she mumbles as she gives in to sleep. Surprise crosses his face as he realizes she's passed out. He narrows his eyes as he puts the lotion on her night stand.

Donatello had been watching her through her windows when he saw she was in pain. His instinct to help kicked in and he'd found himself climbing through her window before common sense had kicked in.

He debates on taking her back to the lair or taking care of her here. He decides on here since he doesn't think he can move her without causing her even more pain. He sighs and removes his bo and belt. He places them on the coffee table. He returns to her bedroom.

Donatello sits down next to her on the bed. She grumbles in her sleep and scoots closer to him. He spreads out beside her and puts his hands behind his head. He feels anger build up in him at the thought of how she's been beaten up that day. He's is surprised to find his emotions to be in a wreck.

Avera cries out in her sleep as she rolls onto her back. Donatello pulls her onto her stomach and drags her onto him wrapping an arm around her to keep her still. That's when he feels that her body is shaking. He holds her tighter and her shaking subsides. His own exhaustion starts to creep up on him as his eyes close and drifts off.

Avera snuggles herself closer against the warm body beneath her. She inhales the masculine scent emanating from it and sighs as she wraps her arms around it tighter. Arms tighten around her as the body shifts slightly. She feels stiff but the pain of last night is just a dull aching reminder.

Avera moves to dislodge herself from the person but ends up underneath him as he rolls on top of her. He nuzzles her neck and sighs. She opens her eyes and sees the turtle from the examination room the night before. She tries to push him off of her but he just tightens his hold so that she can't move her arms. She tries to wiggle herself away from him.

"Stop moving around," he mumbles sighing as he opens his eyes. He smiles warmly as he sees who his captive is. "How are you this morning?"

Avera growls and struggles to get away from him. "I'd be better if I could move," she says.

Donatello shakes his head and loosens his grip on her. Avera pulls free and end up falling onto the floor. She grumbles as she rubs her backside. She stands up and glares at him before sauntering into the bathroom. She does her best to try and ignore that he's in her apartment.

Avera stares into her mirror checking out the bruise from being head slammed the night before. She turns and stares at the bruising on her back. She'd be tender to the touch but at least her muscles were starting to ache less. She pulls her clothes off and jumps into the shower.

Avera lets out a small cry when shampoo drips down into her eyes. She hears the door bursting open and turns to the sound only to lose her balance and fall down bringing the shower curtain and rod down with her.

"I heard you cry out," he says rubbing the back of his head. "Are you alright?"

Avera is glad that the curtain is wrapped around her body. She leans up onto an elbow and glares at him. Donatello holds his hands up and back out of the bathroom closing the door behind him. She huffs and unwraps herself from the curtain. She kicks it to the side and quickly washes the shampoo from her hair. Finishing she wraps a towel around her and stomps into her bedroom.

Avera sighs as she finds it empty. Relief floods through her as she quickly pulls on sweat pants and a shirt. She pulls her long black hair back into a braid and walks out into the living room. She freezes as she sees Donatello sipping coffee and reading the newspaper.

"What are you still doing here?" she snaps at him. She feels guilty but he doesn't even flinch. Avera crosses her arms to cover up the fact she isn't wearing a bra. She breathes deeply trying to calm herself down.

"I'm here to look after you," he says folding the newspaper up and looking at her. "After the beating you took last night I wanted to make sure that you are completely okay. There may be injuries that didn't show up right away."

Avera scowls and her hands go to her hips. "I'm twenty three years old I can take care of myself. This isn't the first time I've been beaten up since coming to this city," she snaps at him. "Thanks for the thought but I don't need your help."

Donatello seems to ignore her and just takes a sip of coffee. Avera lets out a growl and tries to control her outrage. She fails and smacks the coffee mug out of his hands and it shatters against the cupboards. She frowns at the mess she created. He shakes his heads and grabs the broom from the corner of the kitchen.

"You have no patience or sense of hospitality," he says sweeping up the shards into a dust pan.

"You weren't invited in or asked to stay," she says scowling at him. Avera takes some paper towels and soak up the sticky liquid. "Don't make me call the police."

"Tell them what exactly?" he asks. "Yes, officer there is a giant turtle with a bo who made me coffee, held me in my sleep, rubbed icy/hot on my aching muscles, and checked me for serious injuries, but now he won't leave me alone. Can you escort him out?"

A blush comes across her cheeks and she clenches her jaw. Avera huffs and crosses her arms. She's usually nice and calm; it was just something about him that makes her want to scream. Her job required that she remain calm and be nice to the customers. She was a hair stylist at a decent shop that was half way between the elite and the slums. Her clients were normal people who liked her relaxed manor.

"I don't need nor want your help," she says. "I can handle anything that comes along."

Donatello waves her off. Avera takes a step back and whimpers as her foot catches a shard in it. She hops over to the table and sits down in a chair. Without asking her he takes her foot and inspects it. He pulls the shard out and wets a cloth before cleaning out the small cut.

"You really do have bad luck," he says. "What made you cry out in the shower earlier?"

Avera looks away and mumbles so low that he raises his head. Donatello looks at her questioningly. "I got shampoo in my eyes," she snaps finally as a grin spreads across his lips.

The phone on the wall starts to ring. He hands it to her and she grumbles a thanks. "Hello, this is Avera Johns," she says.

"A. J. this is Tyla," her friend says. "Listen I have a gallery opening to go to and I was wondering if you would curl my hair before I went, also I need you to come with me so I won't be in the corner alone."

"Your cousin's gallery?" she asked.

Tyla laughs. "You know how it is," her friend says laughing. "He wants me to bring my friends along to chat and flirt with the potential buyers. They're not the elite of the city but they are rich and we may get dates out of it all."

"Sounds like fun," Avera says. "I'll buy a dress for it and you should come a couple hours before the opening."

"Will do," Tyla says. "I have to run, I have a lunch date with my grandmother that I have to be perfect for."

"Tell Mrs. Wilson I said hi," Avera says. "Love you girly, we'll catch up on Friday."

"Gotcha," Tyla says. "Love you too."

Avera hangs up the phone and turns to find Donatello right behind her. His smirk irritates her. Her hands go to her hips and he walks away. Common sense eludes her as she follows him and turns him to face her.

"You were listening to my conversation," she snaps.

"I overheard your conversation," he says.

"Bull shit you got closer to hear what was being said," she says stepping back as he steps forward.

"Maybe I couldn't help myself," he says grabbing her hips and bringing her closer to him. "With your head cocked to the side and smile on your face. Black hair gracefully swooping down your shoulders and back. You're a sight to see."

Donatello caresses her cheek before pushing his hand into her hair. Avera gasps as his mouth covers hers and his hands push her up against him. His kiss is sweet and light. Her hands go up to his shoulders and for the first time she realizes that he's taller than her. She pulls him a bit closer as she closes her eyes. Donatello growls lightly and backs her up against a wall. His hand clenches in her hair as he deepens his kiss. Avera sighs and her tongue brushes against his.

Donatello pulls away from her slightly she opens her eyes. His mouth travels along her jaw and down her neck. Avera lets out a moan and pulls his mouth back to hers. She purrs happily and kisses him back feverishly. As he pushes against her and she whimpers when her back collides roughly with the wall. He breaks off from kissing her and steps away.

Avera's hand comes up to her swollen lips and she stares up at him. Her eyes are big and she swallows trying to get her mind focused. Donatello watches as she blushes and she pushes her hair behind her ear. She jumps as he reaches out towards her. His hand brushes her cheek as she looks away from him.

"You shouldn't have kissed me," she says.


	3. Chapter 3

Donatello growls as he shuts the door to his lab. He was finally home after spending all night on the roof overlooking Avera's apartment. She'd hidden in her bathroom after he'd kissed her and she refused to come out until he left. He would go back again tonight to watch over her.

"Where have you been?" Leonardo asks walking into the room. "I've been needing you to fix my shell cell."

"What happened to it?" Donatello asks. "I was with the girl from the other night."

Leonardo hands him the water damaged cell phone. "Fell in the water along the drains. We need to find a hideout above ground."

"But this has always been our home," Donatello says. "When Master Splinter was alive he…"

"Master Splinter died years ago," Leonardo says harshly. "We're closer to thirty than we are to our teenage years. It's time to move on."

Leonardo leaves the room closing the door firmly behind him. Donatello sighs and sets about fixing the cell. He gets into the zone and doesn't hear the door open or someone coming to stand behind him. Arms wrap around him and he stiffens.

"I'm sorry for how I acted the other day," she murmurs against his ear. "It's not right for me to put you and Casey against each other. Will you forgive me?"

Donatello blanks for a moment before remembering how the other she'd kissed him to get back at Casey. How Casey had walked in and how she'd told Casey that he'd kissed her. Then they had fought. April had a habit of using the turtles to get at Casey.

"Actually, April, I haven't thought about it," Donatello says. "I kind of met someone."

April looks hurt for a moment. "Who would be ok with you being a turtle?" she asks rudely. "I thought I was the only one who was ok with kissing a turtle."

Donatello turns around and snaps at her. "You know what April the others may bite their tongues to not hurt your feelings but I've had enough. You've been acting like a bitch lately. Using us to get at Casey for something then expecting us not to care. We have feelings April," he says. "There's more to us than our outward appearances. I'm almost thirty; I have plenty of time left to find someone. How old are you April? You have to be close to forty. How long are you going to keep playing these games?"

April was about to say something when the door opens. Avera steps into the room with a bag of food in her hand. She looks between them and blushes. She takes a step back before Donatello jumps up and takes her arm pulling her further into the room. She bites her lip and looks at April's sneer.

"Avera, this is a friend of ours, April O'Neil," Donatello says. "April, this is Avera Johns."

"Nice to meet you," Avera says smiling shyly. "I didn't know others knew about them."

"I'm special I was the first to know," April says. "I'm leaving now. When you want to apologize my phone line will be free."

April gave an icy smile to Avera before walking out of the room. Avera looks at him with questions in her eyes. She places the food on his work table and turns to face him.

"I want to apologize for how I was earlier," she says. "You were just trying to help and I flipped out on you. I'm sorry, I'm not used to having anyone but Tyla and her family looking out for me."

Donatello ran his hands up and down her arms as she crosses them in a protective manor. Avera stares up at him before stepping into his arms. He wraps them around her and lays his head on top of hers.

"I'm not usually pushy or rude mannered," he says. "You just seem to drive me crazy. Why do you think that is?"

Avera nuzzles her face against his neck. She wraps her arms around his waist. Donatello kisses her head and pulls her tighter against him. He runs his hand up and down her back.

"I should get going," Avera says stepping back. "I have to run some errands around town. I'm in less pain than I expected so I'll be able to do things this weekend."

"I'll be at your apartment shortly after it gets dark to check up on you," Donatello says.

Avera blushes before nodding. "I brought you some food it's in the bag. I hope you like it," she says reaching up to kiss his cheek.

Donatello pulls her against him and lowers his lips to hers. Avera melts against him and wraps her arms around his neck. His hands push against her back bringing her even closer against him. Avera sighs and opens her mouth to allow him access. His tongue brushes against hers and she moans into his mouth. Donatello lowers his hands to her bottom and lifts her up pulling her higher up against him.

"What kind of errands are you running?" he asks setting her down and brushing his lips against her forehead.

"I have to buy a dress for Friday night," she says. "And some shoes to match."

"Be careful," he says. "I don't want anything to happen to you. You seem to be unlucky."

"Seem to be?" she asks smirking. "Honey I'm a bad luck magnet."

Avera walks down the street when her cell phone starts ringing. She looks at the caller idea and sees Tyla's name pop up. She steps over to the side to let people pass so she can answer it.

"Venus fly trap and cactus are apparently also going to be there on Friday," Tyla says. "My cousin is such an idiot."

"Ugh, Valerie and Catherine really?" she asks. "He must be desperate to sell these paintings."

"He told them to dress long formal and classy," Tyla says. "We should go short cool and sassy. Those two will look overly dressed and way out of place."

"Well if he wants numbers how about getting Rylan and Kenedy," Avera says. "He'll sell more that way each girl to a section and those two can be used to get the guests to leave."

"They have plans I already asked," Tyla says. "Are you in on the dress thing?"

"Yea, I'm in," Avera says. "I have to killer heels though."

"Of course," Tyla says. "I have to get off now, I have an article to edit. I so need to stop procrastinating."

Avera laughs as she ends the call with her friend. She rushes into a shop nearby to start looking at dresses for the gallery. She spots the color purple and automatically thinks of Donatello. She tries on a couple but leaves with none. Being Sunday not a lot of shops were open to browse through.

Avera goes to hail a cab when arms pull her back into an alley. She turns to face the person responsible and is slapped. She clutches her cheek and steps back towards the street. A smirk spreads across his face.

"Well aren't you a looker," he says circling around her. "My you sure are something."

Her green eyes go wide in shock and horror as she stares at her crazy ex. His eyes were dark as night and his black hair made him look sinister. He didn't hold the same mysterious appeal that had drawn her to him years ago. Avera's hand goes to the scar on the back of her neck.

"Avera, you sure have changed over the years haven't you," he says. "You've been working out I see."

"What do you want Craig?" she asks. "I don't have time to deal with your psychotic episodes today."

Craig sneers at her with an evil glint in his eyes. Avera glares at him and crosses her arms across her chest. He's quick but she was anticipating it. She ducks as his fist slams into the wall behind her. Avera takes the opportunity to run back to the public streets. She is thankful for wearing sneakers and jeans today. She runs down the street and hails for a cab quickly. She smiles at the driver and gives him her address.

Avera tips him generously and leaves the cab. She rushes up to her apartment and locks the door behind her quickly. He was supposed to be in prison not roaming the streets. Avera wipes at the tears forming in her eyes. She closes her eyes to try and brace herself but the tears overwhelm her. She curls up on the floor in front of the door and ends up falling asleep while crying.

Avera wakes up in someone's arms and finds herself looking up at Donatello. He carries her into her bedroom and he sets her down on her bed. He brings her a glass of water and waits till she drinks some before setting it down. He draws her onto his lap and holds her tight against him.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"I ran into my ex today," she says. "More like he pulled me into an alley, slapped me and I had to run away. He's supposed to be in prison."

Donatello stiffens and he wraps her up even tighter against him. Avera turns and buries her face into his chest. He rubs her back trying to comfort her. She shakes slightly in his arms and tries to get herself under control.

"I'll kill him," he whispers against her head. "You won't have to worry about him I'll take care of him."

Avera cries against him until sleep overtakes her body again. Donatello lays her down and checks the windows and door of the apartment making sure that they're all locked and the windows covered. He goes and lays down next to her drawing her up against him.

Avera snuggles against his body and sighs in her sleep. She feels safe and warm with his arms around her. She doesn't awake until her alarm goes off indicating she needs to get up to get ready for work. Donatello pulls her in closer against him and makes her want stay with him.

"I need to get," she says softly.

To Avera's surprise he gets up with her. She is even more surprised when he follows her into the bathroom. Donatello turns around as she uses the toilet and turns back around as she washes her hands and starts brushing her teeth. His arms wrap around her waist and she leans back against him.

"I want to make sure that you're going to be accident free this morning," he says.

Avera rinses out her mouth before turning to face him. "Does that mean you're going to get into the shower with me?" she asks blushing.

Donatello blushes and shakes his head. "I'll be in the corner," he says kissing her lips gently.

Avera quickly sheds her clothes and jumps into the shower. She washes and rinses quickly without incident. She bites her lip though knowing she has until 8:30 to get to the salon. Avera takes some deep breathes and holds it for a moment before releasing it again.

"Donnie?" she asks. "Can you help me with something?"


	4. Chapter 4

Donatello stiffens for a moment in shock. He stands outside of the shower curtain and shifts legs a couple of times. He lets out a shaky breath.

"What do you need Avera?" he asks. He's a little on his guard since she called him Donnie and not Donatello.

"Can you come help me wash my back?" she asks.

All the breath leaves his body and he feels like his heart isn't beating. Donatello feels everything rush back to him at once and before he can reason it out he pulls the curtain back and gets into the shower.

Avera's back is to him and her hair is wet clinging to her body. Donatello freezes and looks at her back before lowering his eyes to her bottom. It's nice and round. She turns to face him and he freezes up even more. Avera takes his hands and puts them on her body.

"Are you sure?" he asks wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to him. With a nod she wraps her arms around his neck before pulling his head down.

Donatello kisses her roughly pulling her up high against him. Avera's legs wrap around his waist. She whimpers as he pushes her back against the shower wall. Donatello growls lightly as his hands roam her body. He caresses her breasts as she moans into his mouth.

"I want you," she says rubbing herself against him. "Have you ever had sex before?"

With a grunt he let himself extend out. He pushes her hands above her head and pins her there. Donatello wraps his arm around her waist and lowers her down towards his tip.

"This is going to hurt," he says against her ear. "Do you want to continue? We haven't known each other for even a week."

"I'm sure," she says. Slowly he lets himself push into her and stops when she gasps out. She squirms on him. "Please."

Avera moans as he pushes himself further into her. Donatello keeps himself from pushing all of him into her. She brings her mouth to his and he lets her hands go to wrap around his shoulders. He moves himself in and out of her. Avera pants and moans as he continues his movements. He starts to feel her tighten around him more and more.

Avera bites his shoulder as she pulses and orgasms around him. He gives a growl before quickening his movements. She lets his shoulder go from her mouth and pulls him tighter against him. Donatello feels himself start to build up. She whimpers softly as he pushes in even deeper.

"Avera," he says softly.

"What?" she asks.

"I'm not letting you go," he says.

"Fine by me," she says.

Donatello puts his forehead against hers. Brown and green eyes stare at each other for a moment. He lets out a grunt before quickening his movements even more. He softly says her name as he comes in her. Avera is still against him as he leans forward against her body.

Avera cleans up her work station while thinking about this morning. Her face heats up as the sensations and memories come flooding back to her. Donatello is the biggest she's had and the only to give her satisfaction.

"Avera darling what is it that's making you blush so fiercely?" her gay associate asks her. Paul is handsome with dark hair and a fit body. His clothes are stylish in a masculine and feminine way.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about someone," she says trying to hide it from him.

Paul crosses his arms and gives her a look. "You met yourself a man," he says. "That's fantastic darling. You need to tell me all about him, let's go for a drink."

Avera lifts her head and blushes even more. "I can't tonight Paul, otherwise I would. I need a drink and a friend to gab to, but I kind of left him at my apartment," she says.

Paul claps his hands and bounces. "Oh goody," he says. "You're finally involving yourself with someone. Now maybe you'll start dressing up a little. Rumor has it that Eve wants to start drawing in higher up clients."

Avera nods thinking of her employer. Eve had been making some upscale changes to the salon. She bites her lip and looks at her work station. Her tools were in good condition though she needed to pick up a faster blow dryer. Maybe some dressier pants than her black ones would be a good thing to shop for.

"I guess buying a few new pieces wouldn't be a bad idea," she says.

"Think stilettos," he says wiping his hands clean on a towel. "You're short as it is wearing heels will make you appear taller and confident."

"Alright," she says giving him a hug. "I have to go. I can't keep him waiting forever."

"Tomorrow we're shopping during lunch," he calls out as she leaves the salon.

Avera heads towards home a little nervous about seeing Donatello again. She keeps her eyes open for Craig. Her heart freezes every time she sees black hair. After three blocks she takes a deep breath and heads into a coffee shop. Avera orders some to go and waits for it while checking her phone for texts or missed calls. She smiles at the person behind the counter as she takes her cup and leaves the shop.

Sipping the coffee as she walks the remaining ten blocks home Avera starts to calm down a bit. She bites her lip as she thinks about the way his mouth feels on hers, how his hands feel on her body. A blush creeps up to her cheeks again as she remembers how he felt inside her. She shakes her head trying to clear the memories from her head.

Donatello checks the water on the stove. His cooking skills have improved over the years. Michelangelo cooks most of the time but now and again he helps out. He sees that the water is boiling and adds the pasta to the pot. He hums a little while stirring the noodles.

Donatello sets the small table and adds a couple long stick candles to the middle. He wants it to be a romantic dinner. After she left that morning he started planning it out. His mind wanders to the shower he shared with her. Donatello grins to himself at the memories.

"Hey I'm home," Avera calls out opening the apartment door. "What are you feeling like for dinner?"

Donatello comes into the hallway as she closes and locks the door behind her. Avera turns to face him with her coffee in hand. He takes it and places it on the end table before pushing her up against the wall and claiming her mouth. Her arms wrap around his neck and she kisses him back. Donatello pushes her up higher against the wall so she has to wrap her legs around his waist. Avera moans as his hands push up her shirt and under her bra.

Donatello pulls his mouth from hers and stares into her eyes. He smiles and kisses her head before wrapping an arm around her bottom and carries her into the kitchen. He places her on the counter before going back to the pot of pasta. Avera watches him half dazed she sniffs and turns to the crock pot a few feet away from her. She lifts the top and sniffs the sauce before replacing the lid smiling.

"What's the occasion?" she asks cocking her head to the side. Donatello turns to her for a moment with a grin on his face before continuing to make dinner. "So you're not going to tell me."

Donatello finishes cooking before scooping her up and placing her at the table. A small smile plays on Avera's lips as she watches him serve dinner. He sets a glass of wine in front of her making her glad that she bought it last week. Donatello sits down across from her when he's done and she smiles at him sweetly.

"What made you decide to make dinner?" she asks.

"This morning," he says blushing.

Avera blushes as well and sips some of her wine averting her eyes from his. "Oh."

"I was hoping to talk about it," he says.

Avera quickly stuffs some of the pasta into her mouth and indicates that she can't talk at the moment. Donatello rolls his eyes.

"Seriously," he says. "You're a grown woman and you can't talk about sex."

Avera swallows her food quickly. "I'm sorry it's embarrassing, why can't we leave things as they are?"

"Maybe I want more," he says.

"Maybe I don't!" Avera snaps at him.

Donatello looks stunned for a moment. "Why not?"

"I just met you and you seriously want to push for more," she says. "I'm not usually the kind of girl who does what we did this morning. It was quite different than what I'm used to and I haven't done it with someone since…"

Donatello is quick as he gets from his seat and pulls her up from hers and against him. His mouth is rough and hot on hers. Donatello's hands roam all over her body causing her to moan and wrap her arms around his neck. Avera's body pushes up against him more. She jumps up a bit and wraps her legs around his waist.

"Don't mention him," he says pulling his mouth from hers. "He'll be taken care of baby, I promise you that."


	5. Chapter 5

Avera sighs as she puts her earrings in. Her week had been perfect and that worries her. Nothing horrible happened at all, if she was the optimistic kind she would think that her luck has changed. She figures that it was all building up for tonight. Donatello watches her from the doorway of the bathroom. He had been there every night that week leaving to go home just as the sun was coming up. He said that his brothers were harassing him about being out every night.

"What time are you going to be home?" he asks her as she brushes mascara on her lashes.

"I think around one," she says. "I might come back sooner if I can sell the section fast."

"Sell the section?" he asks crossing his arms.

Avera smiles and turns to face him. Her green dress spins around her thighs and he eyes it. He raises his brow at her. "I'm going there as eye candy and to get old men to buy paintings and commission them. You're lucky that Tyla decided to meet me at the gallery and not here. I'm not sure hiding you in the closet would work out well."

Donatello frowns a little. "So you're going there so old men will buy paintings hoping that flashing money around will get you to go home with them."

"Pretty much," she says turning back to the mirror to apply lipstick. "It helps out an old friend and hopefully gives me a chance to talk about the salon to get the name out."

Avera steps away from the mirror and towards him with a small smile on her face. She only has to reach up a little to kiss his cheek since her heels were high. Donatello's arms wrap around her and he brings his mouth down to hers. His hands run down her back and under the skirt of her dress. Avera shifts a little as he cups her bottom and pulls her closer against him. Donatello smiles against her lips and pulls her up higher so she'll wrap her legs around his waist.

"Don't start," she says smiling and pulling her mouth from his. "We can't do anything I have to get going."

Donatello pouts and places her back on the ground. Avera runs her hand down his front and steps into her bedroom. She finds her clutch and puts her keys and cash into it. He watches her a bit nervously and she chocks it up to her being out at night.

"I am off," she says turning to him. "I have my phone so I'll call you when it's done. I shouldn't be too long after that. Make sure you screen the calls though in case it's not me."

Avera kisses him sweetly before leaving the apartment. She gets into the cab and heads down to the gallery.

Donatello watches the cab take off before leaving the apartment. He gets to the lair and finds his brothers ready to go. He grabs his bo and belt and they take off. Leonardo had been tracking Craig all week locating and finding where he was living. Tonight they were going to make sure that Avera was safe and he wouldn't be bothering her anymore.

Avera smiles and chats with Tyla as she waits for her cab to come. Catherine and Valerie were standing more down the sidewalk away from them. Their dresses were long and elegant. Catherine wore black while Valerie wore red. They looked good in their dresses.

Avera's dress was cut a bit above mid-thigh with a sweet heart neckline. It was green and matched her eyes and looked amazing with her black hair. It was tight at the bodice and swirled around her hips and thighs.

Tyla went with a coral colored dress that went well with her Hispanic coloring. Her hair was a dark brown and she had light brown eyes. The dress was detailed with a crystal butterfly.

They had drawn more people to them since they looked fun and flirty. Avera lost count how many compliments she received from the men, her focus was on the one waiting for her at home. Donatello hadn't picked up when she called him. She figured he'd gone to bed already.

Tyla gives her a hug as the cab pulls up. Avera says goodbye to her friend. Tyla goes back inside to her cousin while Avera gets into the cab. The drive to her apartment seems to be shorter than normal. She pays the driver and gets out. Her lights are off and she can't help but believe that Donatello has gone to bed.

Avera goes up to her apartment and unlocks her door. She steps into the hall and feels the wind blowing in from a window. She turns on the light and locks the door. Avera slowly walks to the window and closes it. She goes into the bedroom and stares at the empty bed. Avera feels her heart start to race and forces herself to start breathing again.

The window starts opening causing Avera to jump and turn to face it. Donatello comes into the apartment. She stares at him for a moment before slumping to the floor while still staring up at him. He goes over to her and kneels down beside her. Avera leans into him and wraps her arms around him.

"I thought that he…"

"No baby," he says pulling her against him tightly. "No I just went to see my brothers I thought that I'd be back before you."

Avera punches his arms and pulls away from him for a moment. "Leave a note," she says. "Don't scare me like that."

Donatello pulls her back to him and kisses her. Avera sighs and kisses him back. She feels the sweat on his skin and pulls back from him. He stares into her eyes and she pulls even more away from him.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Don't look at me like that," she says.

"Like what?" he asks as she stands up and goes into the bedroom.

Avera starts undressing and he follows her into the bedroom. She pulls a tank top and pair of shorts out of her dresser before shedding all her clothes. She quickly pulls on the shorts and shirt. Donatello watches her as she pulls her hair back. Avera takes care of her dirty clothes avoiding looking at him. He leans against the door frame.

"Like what?" he asks.

Avera looks at him before answering. "Like you love me."

Donatello smiles and says, "I do love you."

Donatello watches her sleep. Avera's arm and leg are tossed over him and her head is on his shoulder. He feels free and happy with her by his side. Craig wasn't going to be bothering her anymore. He felt like he should tell her but he was hesitant about her reaction to the situation.

Avera shifts in her sleep and she nuzzles her face into his shoulder some more. Donatello feels his heart swell and finds himself smiling at her. His arm wraps around her protectively, he wishes that he could have found another solution but there really hadn't been one. He decides to tell her in the morning, to get it over with.

Avera slowly shifts awake and looks up at him with a groggy smile on her face. She reaches up and caresses his face before kissing him gently.

"Donatello?" she says softly.

"What is it baby?" he asks.

"I love you too," she says.


End file.
